The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fan inlet diffuser housings, and more particularly, fan inlet diffuser housings formed with a conductive composite body.
Typically, in modern commercial aircraft, an air cycle machine (ACM) is provided to suitably condition air to be supplied to the cabin or cockpit or other locations for occupant comfort. Air cycle machines include a fan inlet diffuser housing to receive the flow of intake air drawn in by the air cycle machine. Often, high velocity air flow through the fan inlet diffuser housing can create static electricity build up on such fan inlet diffuser housings, requiring a conductive path between the fan inlet diffuser housing and a suitable ground. The addition of electrical bonding can require additional components, complexity, and assembly.